seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lost
Lost is the first episode of the first season of Sea Princesses. Synopsis The first day of school gets off to a shaky start when Ester and Polvina decide to stop on their way to help a young whale caught up in some netting. Plot Polvina is seen off by her parents, the Octopus King and Queen, as she prepares to attend her first day of school. She is joined by Ester, who is also seen off by her father, the Starfish King, as she heads into Polvina’s carriage. Polvina and Ester farewell their parents as Tentie pulls off towards the school. On the way, Polvina and Ester comment on how they are looking forward to their first day of school. Spikey finds them and after some hesitation, Ester allows him to join. They are also met by Isa, Matilda and Tubarina with Gummy, who are also on their way to school. Soon after, Panjo finds them and alerts them to some trouble in the Coral Caves, a place where they are not allowed to go. Telling Tentie and Spikey to stay there, Polvina and Ester follow Panjo, leaving Tubarina and Gummy to continue to school. At the school, Miss Marla greets the students, with Tubarina arriving just in time. When asked where Polvina and Ester are, Tubarina tells Miss Marla that they should be arriving soon. A herd of whales come near the school; as Leia tells the others, they are trying to find one of their young. Noting that the whales will not stop until they find him, Miss Marla has the students head inside. Panjo takes Polvina and Ester to where a young whale is trapped in some netting, presumably left by Drylanders. Polvina and Ester call Tentie and Spikey to them and together, they free the young whale from the net. Right after, they are confronted by a shark with big teeth, unlike Gummy. While the shark chases Ester, the whale decides to call for his herd. Though she notes that there is no point in calling for help as they are too far away, Polvina sees a conch shell and gets an idea to blow through it, hoping that the combined sound will get the attention of the other whales. Meanwhile, the whales are still trying to look for their young near the school. One of them accidentally knocks some rocks over, causing some damage to the roof. Eventually, they hear the call and move away from the school and towards it. Ester is cornered by the shark, but Polvina throws rocks at it. The other whales arrive to confront the shark, who quickly swims away. The young whale is reunited with its herd, asking them to take Polvina and Ester to school since they are already late. When Polvina and Ester arrive at the school, they farewell the whales and join the rest of their class, telling them and Miss Marla about their recent adventure. Errors *At 4:37, Isa can be heard speaking in Matilda's voice. *At 10:30, Ester and Polvina's voices are swapped. *At 11:30, Polvina can be heard speaking in Ester's voice. Notes *This is the only episode where Matilda and "Jaune" are given spoken appearances. They continue to appear as background characters in later episodes.